kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded
Discussion Is it a bit early to introduce this page? --Auror. plus the great Andrachome 23:57, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Kinda, yeah.--'NinjaSheik' 23:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Should it be deleted, there are sources that it exsists but still not quite sure. It has been confirmed to exist so it should stay Square Enix tweeted about it It's on SE's like up for E3 And the voice actor for Jiminy Cricket wrote about it on his website. Kaiserlome 00:04, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Kaiserlome That is true, but there was a discussion about this, and on the IRC. Well, if it's real, there's no use to deleting it... :Eh, I'd let an admin decide if the article is worth keeping. However, like Neutra said here: suddenly creating the page with a lot of information to add might be a problem. Especially with conflicting edits. -_---''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:07, June 10, 2010 (UTC) One-Winged Angel 17:23 June 9, 2010 - Why should R:c and c merge when Re:CoM is separate from CoM? Yeah instead of merging why not make a seprate articles like Com and RE:Com instead of a merge one? --Cococrash11 01:13, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 For those who need third-party confirmation, Game Informer has it listed as confirmed to appear at E3 as well, so we'll probably hear a lot more during that week. Let's keep the articles separate for now, see what comes out during E3, and fix anything that needs it after we get more official info. Does that sound reasonable? 03:03, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Aww, it's in DS. I was hoping it would be in PSP. So does this mean it has the same graphics as Days?—WingBlade One could assume that there will be minor improvements to the graphics, but the gameplay graphics will still look like a PS1 on steroids and the cutscenes will be equal to PS2 quality cutscenes.--Pkthis 17:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I just thought - you know what they might do with it being on the DS? They could have it as a package with Mobile, since the two games work together on the phone. Kind of like FFIV DS with Whyt.Glorious CHAOS! 21:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Well looking back, I recall new super Mario bros wii being released long after the ds version. They never ended up merging. Since recoded is basically a remake, it deserves it's own page as recoded - Re: Coded, not just a late release for a different platform. --Lordrogersmith6485 00:10, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Re:COM has it's own page, also a remake. If that has it's own page, this has it's own page. The Yoshiman 97 00:32, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::New Super Mario Bros. Wii was a completely separate game from New Super Mario Bros. for DS from the beginning, not a remake. Anyway, we still have to see whether this is a remake or a straight port. Odds are there will be some differences, but we'll just have to wait until we get the news from E3. Right now we simply don't know. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 00:35, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :...you know, it's really hard to define a "trend" with only one entry.Glorious CHAOS! 04:21, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Edit War=Protection Can someone protect this page so we don't end having a edit war all day?--'NinjaSheik' 16:58, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe. Someone still needs to update the main page. The Yoshiman 97 17:04, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Page is now protected until next week. The main page will be updated when we have more info other than "it exists!" 17:19, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :True, but shouldn't it at least have a message that it's been announced by Square, or at least showing up for E3? The Yoshiman 97 17:39, June 10, 2010 (UTC) It seems the wiki-staff needs to put up a protection again...since if you look closely at the article history there's seemingly a Axel-fangirl/boy going wild editing Axel into a section despite KrytenKoro's repeated explanations that there isn't verified Information about it. 13:25, October 8, 2010 (UTC) we warned her before, and I do agree that the page needs to be protected again 17master 13:35, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Synopsis Look, guys, I know the new version of the synopsis "sounded better". You want to know why? Because you copy-pasted it from Square's announcement. That is infringement, and it's not allowed. You can draft up a better synopsis on this talk page, if you want, but NO COPYING.Glorious CHAOS! 17:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :OMG, I thought that was made from scratch! Updates So heres some updates that i whis from this game: -Better Graphics(they are alright in the orginal version.) -More Cutscenes -More ablities(if the game even has them.) -Some extras -TO EUROPE TOO(Re:CoM should have come too.) -NOT for DS(DS Sucks.) Well i guess thats all...--P456 23:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Remakes and other Titles? Should'nt this be put in that section? 20:58, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::based on...?Glorious CHAOS! 21:01, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Its a remake of coded. 10:07, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::based on...?Glorious CHAOS! 18:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) It says a north american remake of kingdom hearts coded for the D.S. 18:51, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :That was a mistake, then. I've fixed it.Glorious CHAOS! 00:20, June 13, 2010 (UTC) New Images? :Where did you find those? --Lordrogersmith6485 19:17, June 15, 2010 (UTC) He was talking to the guy who then took his comment off, not to you. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 20:23, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :However, I don't believe these are pictures from Re:coded, but from a demo build SE made for the 3DS, completely separate from Re:coded. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 20:25, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Why would there be a Twilight Thorn in Traverse Town? Why would these be on the 3DS, when Nomura and SE specifically said it was for the normal NDS?Glorious CHAOS! 20:47, June 15, 2010 (UTC) See, what Vega uploaded is definitely Re:coded. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 21:01, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, those are images for the KH3D Demo. Although, I'm not quite sure if it's one of the 3 Games Nomura confirmed or simply a remake. --Lordrogersmith6485 04:23, June 16, 2010 (UTC) The pages should be merged together because Re:Coded and Coded are pretty much the same game. --SoraDragonCalibur 06:02, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Do not merge! Please Don't Tell Me... Okay, so the article says the Re:coded will be released to Japan in Fall of 2010 right? Well that doesn't seem fair!!! First Japan gets the cell phone game, and now they get the DS too?? When does North America get their share of the game???!--KRoNoS 14:26, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's not surprising at all, the Japanese get the best version of every KH game. Why should that be different with Re:coded? I wouldn't be surprised if there is a BBS Final Mix announced at TGS later this year. --ShardofTruth 14:42, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Wow. That's probably what's gonna happen, considering the fact that America has new features. Japanese people are so greedy.--KRoNoS 15:31, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Didn't Nomura say they wouldn't be making a BBSFM in BBS Ultimania?--Memorized :He also said that about KHII at the beginning and we all know what happend later. --ShardofTruth 22:06, July 20, 2010 (UTC) If they do make a "Birth by Sleep Final Mix" it will probably be exactly the same as the english version, but ported. (they're pushing the limits of the PSP as-is, and Dissidia universal tuning sets a precedent.) Secondly the original coded was: 1'''. Only for a certain type of cell phone. '''2. For a cell phone that sucked. 3'. For a cell phone no-one in japan bought. 4.On a cell phone that couldn't be released internationally. The DS, meanwhile is the most popular system in the world, already has a Kingdom Hearts game on it, and it's games will be usable on the backwards-compatible 3ds which will also have a KH game for it (and which I'm trading in for.) It is also very widespread in the west and a large money-maker. Now square decided that since the original coded didn't have analog this shouldn't either, And to also update the gameplay, story, graphics,menu interface etc., and to release it in japan ''and the west at a rapid pace (since most of japan probably didn't have the orignal coded either, and it's going to have new stuff, such as a secret ending and hints at 3D, so the japanese should get it too.)Nomura said this would be "A treat for western audiences" and it is. It's on the system most available internationally, and localization is under way, so we might get it by the end of the holidays at the latest.(I even anticipate a simultaneous release,(based on already available english trailers, it seems they've started the english version already, even at E3.) As for the "Greediness" of any particular culture, I would remind you that this complaining about fictionalized electronic media and whether or not you get it is "Greedy" in and of itself, especially when there are people starving in this world, probably in your hometown. 17:41, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Did I put a "back in my day" or "get off my lawn" or "whippersnapers" in that rant somewhere? No? Aw Dammit. 17:43, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Gawd. We're not talking about world greediness and starving people. We're discussing about the fiancial theft plan of Japan. So please do everyone a favor and stop trying to talk down to people because no one is falling for it.--KRoNoS 02:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOS-3J-y0mU :Oooooh. Shiny. --[[User:Neumannz|'''Neumannz]], ''The Dark Falcon'' 23:38, June 18, 2010 (UTC) This is getting interesting.--'NinjaSheik' 23:59, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Wow those cut scenes are baaaaad, but if they are making them that simple they must be attempting to consolidate the limited memory that comes with the DS cards. Their either adding much more story/extra material or wi-fi features.--XYZ. 00:17, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Dude, don't you remember what the cutscenes were for coded? The ones that were more or less the same quality as the ones in the original COM? This is a step up, no question. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 00:21, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't clear, I'm not talking about the fmv's, I'm talking about the dialogs that had 2D renders over 2D backgrounds. The fmv's look pretty much the same between coded and Re:coded, but the in-game dialogs in coded featured the 2D renders over 3D backgrounds. Re:coded has stepped down with the 2D renders over 2D backgrounds.--XYZ. 00:50, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone noticed that the Re:coded trailer has a different message in it than "their torment has been lessened"? Now it says something different when it flips to where it should be in the original coded version. What does it say? (signed by a guest) It looks like TWEWY and KH fusion! --Pea14733 17:26, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I noticed the message said their hurting will be * unknown word * when you return * unknown word * * unknown word * * unknown word * couldn't understand those words but its likely almost the same as the original message or this as something to do with the KH3D relation? (signed by another guest) Wow! It looks pretty good! Never mind I found what the sentence is "their hurting will be mended when you return to end it" More Scans http://or2.mobi/data/img/1556.jpg New Sora and Mickey renders for the game. Also notice how their names are in a pixely font while the rest of the information is in a regular font? Pretty clever, Square! It was also translated, but not really anything new, especially for people who followed the coded play-throughs. Drawing near to the mysteries that lay deep within the KH series! New mysteries have been found after the hit PS2 game KHII! Will new information be revealed on this new adventure!? Mobile game “KH Coded” will be remade and '''released this Autumn'!'' The hero Sora will have a grand adventure in the mysterious Data World! The mobile game “KH Coded” will receive a power up on the DS! Sora will go on a journey to uncover the mysteries of the data world! What has happened to their travel journal!? There is trouble brewing in the journal in which Jiminy recorded their adventures! Data World Sora The main character Sora has been remade with data to search the data world of Jiminy’s Journal. King Mickey A great king, he is working to uncover the problem with Jiminy’s Journal. A huge adventure in the data world! The king has decided to send data Sora into the data version of Jiminy’s Journal. Discover the mysteries in the data world of Jiminy’s Journal! Many troubling things are happening in the data world of the journal. “Bugs” have come from the computer program and invaded the world! '' What are the “Bug Blocks” that are appearing on the island? Explore the area by destroying the strange patterned “Bug Blocks” and using them as platforms! Destroy heartless! In battle, press one button to release flashy attacks! Just a couple months, and I bet the NA release will be quick behind it. Although I could totally see this released around Christmas over here.--ΧƳƵach. 17:16, June 20, 2010 (UTC) More new scans: http://forums.khinsider.com/scans/scan1.jpg http://forums.khinsider.com/scans/scan2.jpg http://forums.khinsider.com/scans/scan3.jpg http://forums.khinsider.com/scans/scan4.jpg --ΧƳƵach. 18:34, June 24, 2010 (UTC) New info from Famitsu - Re:Coded is being developed to allow more fans to experience the game, the DS was selected as most people have the hardware. - Another reason for the hardware choice is that Coded was developed with the lack of analog in mind. - The story will be the same as Coded, but aside from the event scenes the game will see many major changes. - The game is targeting more casual gamers, and will have an adjustable difficulty setting like The World Ends With You. - The design concept for Re:Coded includes elements from Coded with Birth by Sleep and Days. - The co-director of Birth by Sleep is supervising the battle planning for the game, while the same team will be handling the map design. - The level up system in the game will be an expansion of the ideas from 358 Days. - There will be multiplayer elements, including avatars which can be unlocked featuring the characters from Birth by Sleep, as well as Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII. - There will be a secret movie in the game. - Currently 80% complete. --ΧƳƵach. 15:18, June 23, 2010 (UTC) 80% complete and secret movie! getting better and better! The quote isn't very specific, but I would assume that Kingdom Hearts Mobile will also be included as one of the multiplayer features.--ΧƳƵach. 03:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Lightning? does that mean she will appear in future KH?--SkullBlade. 08:45, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Negative, just Lightning's accessories. There are also other Final Fantasy characters' accessories like Garland, Warrior of Light, Firion and more. Their accessories are used to customize your avatar, they are not canon appearances.--ΧƳƵach. 18:29, June 24, 2010 (UTC) http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Kingdom_Hearts_Mobile_Avatars http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_Mobile/Items --ΧƳƵach. 19:40, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey those are the kingdom hearts mobile avatars that doesn't mean those avatar will appear in the game and if so i still think the fact that he mentioned lightning is like a hint she will appear in future KH--SkullBlade. 07:58, June 25, 2010 (UTC) The article already confirmed we are getting the avatars in a 'multiplayer' mode. Mobile is a multiplayer portal that comes with Coded. Whether or not all of the features from Mobile are ported to Re:coded, and I by all means don't know, we are at least getting the avatars.--ΧƳƵach. 18:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC) graphics the graphics on the cell phone look betterKhruler 22:26, June 23, 2010 (UTC) We've only seen a little bit of the gameplay for Re:coded, so you can't really say that yet. Plus, keep in mind this is the DS we're talking about, so the graphics won't be quite as good. --Hyper Zander 10:58, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Actually it's A 3DS —DemonicKunai 18:35, June 24, 2010 (UTC) No, Re:coded is for DS, Kingdom Hearts 3D is for Nintendo 3DS.--ΧƳƵach. 19:27, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Coded Screenshots http://heartstation.org/?p=2294 . Enjoy 20:14, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Battle System Re:coded's site has updated with a new video featuring aspects of the new, or so they say, battle system: http://web.square-enix.co.jp/kingdom/recoded/system2.html Does this look familiar, anyone? When I heard that BbS' team, or maybe just that one member of the team, was also working on Re:coded, I didn't know what to expect. But here we have it, Re:coded appears to have a very similar battle system as seen in BbS, but also features what would appear to be a combo/chain meter. This is perhaps a system that combines the Days and BbS system, but I guess we will have to wait for more information to know for sure.--ΧƳƵach. 19:33, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Release User:One-Winged Angel|17:03 July 19, 2010|Since Japan has the original version to itself, it would be more fair if NA got Re:Coded first. :Actually, it'd be much fairer for PAL territories to get it first, seeing as (1) we're always left until last in the release dates and (2) the previous Re: game still has not been released at all for us Different Gameplays!! They said each world has it own gimmicks That was all in the orignal coded and was mostly for certain segments. (the shooting and sidescrolling were for their respective worlds boss battles, and the turn based was... most of olympus coliseum actually.) the "main gameplay" however, is different for re:coded, and takes multiple cues from the birth by sleep battle system. In other words, awesome. 17:47, August 3, 2010 (UTC) New Trailers http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vtalG59Cnyk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TqvlXEd0gs}} A review by "N Gamer The Ultimate Nintendo Magazine" New V-Jump Scans Focusing on Olympus Coliseum, Avatars and Map Building http://kh-recharged.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/08/082110_scan1.jpg http://kh-recharged.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/08/082110_scan2.jpg http://kh-recharged.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/08/082110_scan3.jpg There is also some kind of puzzle mechanic featured. And this also confirms the Tidus costume for the Avatar game. --ΧƳƵach. 22:48, August 21, 2010 (UTC) New Trailer and Gameplay Videos We need to remove that last video, the English one, because it was taken down so it's just pointless to leave it up. So I'm going to do it now. 00:57, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Data Characters I was thinking if there should be separate character pages for Data characters such as Data Riku, Kairi, Namine etc. 18:22, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Opening Anyone else notice that no Port Royal scenes were included? I don't think it's a case like with Deep Jungle where someone's estate won't let them use it. Anyone think it had to do with the excessive edits the NA version had to have? Tamroc7 21:43, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Also, they use the good version of the Battle of 1000 Heartless.Why don't you try it just to see what happens? 04:06, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::"Good Version"? --Evnyofdeath 04:56, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Behemoths and Wyverns.Why don't you try it just to see what happens? 12:47, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I think they were still in the cutscene in Kh2 (I Know they weren't in the gameplay.) I Think they might have cut port royal just to keep time with the music. 18:34, October 8, 2010 (UTC) English release date You can tell from that the 14th is the British release date from the ordering of the numbers (D/M/Y instead of M/D/Y). so Janurary 14th should ONLY be listed as the release in England. Evnyofdeath 00:01, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :It is only listed as the release date in Europe. --BreaktheIce16 (talk) 17:04, 6 October 2010 (UTC) ::England/Britian is IN Europe. The British Isles anyone? Evnyofdeath 00:33, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Message change From looking at the trailers it would seem the message Jimminy find in the Journal was changed for Re:Coded. I can't remember what it actually said, but I remember it was different. --Evnyofdeath 05:04, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :"Their hurting will be ended when you return to mend it." This has been known for a while now. maggosh 05:21, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Strange Keyblade Theres already an article for that Keyblade, its called Zero One. --Evnyofdeath 21:43, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Something doesn't seem right I was comparing coded to Re:coded on the wiki and I found something that is weird. in coded it's says that sora is the key that connects everything with Namine, Roxas, Xion and Axel. but you look at Re:coded and it doesn't mention Axel. did they change it or something? :Axel was never mentioned in coded.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 03:56, October 13, 2010 (UTC)